The Christmas Dance
by Kayleighh
Summary: It's the next generation's first Christmas Dance! RoseXScorpius fanfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and sadly I never will.

It was the day that all the sixth years at Hogwarts were eagerly awaiting. It was time again for the Christmas Dance that was going to be held in the grand hall that Saturday evening. The dress code was formal and Rose Weasley had picked several dresses but was pondering on which one to wear. "Charlotte, which one do you think I should wear?" Rose asked her best friend, who had just came back into the room wearing her black dress.

"Well, the red one. Scorpius prefers red over blue," said Charlotte, smirking. Rose sighed.

"You know I'm going with Lysander, right?" grumbled Rose who was blushing.

"Oh, really? Never would have guessed. C'mon, even Albus agrees that the only reason you're not going with Scorpius is because Katie literally begged him to go with her," Charlotte retorted, her grin widening. Albus and Charlotte were going together and she and Albus always insisted that Scorpius and Rose made a cute couple, but Rose and Scorpius always denied it.

"That is not true," Rose lied.

"Whatever. See you in a minute, Albus is waiting for me. Bye!" said Charlotte as she quickly left the room, leaving Rose still getting ready. Despite knowing that Charlotte would tease her later, Rose picked the red dress to wear.

Rose looked in the mirror, examining herself carefully. Her eyelashes looked very long, her lips were covered in her favourite red lipstick and her rouge was applied lightly. She had her curly red hair in a loose bun. Rose left her dorm to see Lysander waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room; he was wearing ordinary dress robes. Without complimenting Rose on her appearance he toke her arm and lead her through the portrait hole. Once they had arrived at the Dance, the first thing Rose noticed was the black haired Slytherin girl who was clinging onto a distressed Scorpius. Quickly moving her eyes away, Rose looked around. She saw her cousin Albus kissing Charlotte under the mistletoe, and a crowd of students dancing wildly with friends and dates. "Why don't you go get us some Punch, Rose?" Lysander asked, looking over his shoulder at Katie Wellers; who was the date of Scorpius. "Okay, see you in a second," said Rose, oblivious. She went over to the table which held the Punch Bowl to see that Scorpius had escaped from Katie there. "Hey, Rose. I- Wow," Scorpius had seen her completely, "You look beautiful," he whispered, his widening and cheeks going pink. Rose felt her face going hot as she smiled up at Scorpius.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Rose said, grinning as she poured some punch into a silver glass. Rose was about to ask about Katie when she saw Scorpius looking down the hall, his eyes narrowed. Rose, curious, followed his gaze and saw Katie and Lysander very close to each other. Scorpius toke a glance at Rose, to see if she was angry or not. She looked perfectly calm until Lysander nibbled on Katie's ear who giggled hysterically.

"Rose..." said Scorpius as Rose's eyes began to fill with tears. She sniffed and dabbed her eyes gently. Rose felt very stupid indeed for thinking Lysander had liked her.

"I don't feel too well, I think I might go get some fresh air," she whispered, feeling numb. Rose tried to turn away but Scorpius said hurriedly, "I'll come with you!"

"Alone," said Rose firmly, quickly walking to the exit.

Scorpius wanted to chase after Rose but there were some things he had to settle first. Scorpius pushed through the crowd to get to Lysander. As he got there Katie jumped away from him and squealed, "Scorpius! Scorpius! Thank goodness you got here; Lysander just threw himself at me!" Katie gripped Socrpius's arm tightly but Scorpius shoke her off.

"I did not! I'm Rose's date," Lysander said both smugly and angrily.

"Not anymore. Rose saw you getting _friendly_ with Katie. Well done, Lysander, you just lost the best girl at Hogwarts. You filthy little rat. You're lucky I haven't hexed you right now." Said Scorpius, leaving a furious looking Lysander alone to go and find Rose.

Scorpius found Rose standing by the lake alone. He noticed she had let her beautiful red hair down, and it was flowing it the wind. Scorpius stood beside her, and pulled her into a hug. He felt like she was made to be in his arms, her head was leaning on his shoulder. "I told Lysander he had lost the best girl at Hogwarts," laughed Scorpius, in an attempt to make her feel better. Rose pulled out from the hug.

"You- you did?" She asked, looking both delighted and confused.

"Course I did, no lie," Scorpius grinned at her. Scorpius looked up, sighing. But then he noticed something; there was some mistletoe dangling just above their heads. Rose had noticed too and looked at Scorpius, obviously feeling a bit awkward. Scorpius toke Rose's face into his hands and did what he should have done years ago, he kissed her. And, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world, she kissed him back.


End file.
